


Sleepless

by Alabaster86



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-08-27 04:23:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8387044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alabaster86/pseuds/Alabaster86
Summary: Awakened during the night, Mai thinks about those she loves most.





	

A/N: For my kind and supportive friend, Private Fire, on her birthday, written in fits and starts when I could find the time….it has no plot. I have no time for plots any longer. It is short. I have no time for long fics anymore. But it is heartfelt and inspired partly by my own life, and I hope you enjoy it.

**Sleepless**

Outside the wide open window, a night bird sang, its notes sweet and mournful, tugging Mai out of her light slumber. She'd always been a troubled sleeper, better once she found Zuko's arms, worse again after Izumi's birth. Rubbing her eyes, Mai climbed from the massive bed.

"It's big enough to hold our entire family," she mused. Mai meant their extended one; Tom-Tom, Iroh, Ursa, her uncle. The thought provoked a quiet giggle.

But that was typical of the Fire Nation palace; huge pillars, wall sized paintings, everything large and overstated, as if that would make the Fire Lord more impressive. If anything, Zuko felt dwarfed sometimes, bowed by the weight of history steeped in each piece of furniture, each statue, the hall of Fire Lord portraits.

A frown marred her husband's face as he slept. He worried almost constantly and sleep was no respite. Sighing, Mai stroked his cheek, her touch feather light. Zuko needed rest, no matter how fitful it might be. At least he unburdened himself to her now, sharing the anxiety he felt, seeking her advice. And she did the same with him.

_It took a few years to get to that point, and some difficult times. But look at as now._

Mai reached for her robe, her mind sifting through memories of years gone, painful ones, joyful ones. Relationships were a challenge to navigate, full of turbulence, but the truly good ones were worth it. And Mai's bond with Zuko, her bottomless love for him anchored her.

* * *

The air was sticky for autumn and the following day promised heat. Mai fanned herself halfheartedly. Drawn now to her daughter's room, she slipped from the chambers she and Zuko shared and glided down the hallway. Mai nodded to the patrolling guards, putting them at ease.

_Nothing amiss, not tonight, not yet._

Assassination attempts were frequent when Zuko first assumed power. They had lessened but never stopped, something that shadowed their lives. Shuddering, Mai recalled that day, a few years ago now, the assassin almost supernaturally quick, his blade gleaming, the blood soaking Zuko's tunic, her beloved's face, that fear she never wanted to feel again.

Now they fretted about their daughter; would someone come after her? Would she ever really be safe?

Stepping lightly, Mai entered Izumi's room and smiled. Bare little legs had kicked off the light blanket, arms were raised above the head of dark hair, fingers curled softly. Mai moved closer and leaned over the crib, absorbing the sounds of her daughter's gentle breaths, the sweet smell of her clean, new skin, the sheer, astounding beauty of her.

Born during a sweltering summer fourteen months earlier, a promising omen for those who believed such things, Izumi was a source of light and joy, their one child, Zuko's heir. Untouched yet by worry or sorrow, she slept with soundness that Mai envied. She wished, even for one night, she could gift Zuko with such a sleep.

"I love you," Mai whispered, leaning down to kiss Izumi's forehead.

Unspoken was the vow to nurture her, raise her with acceptance, encourage her strengths, whatever they might be. Mai let go a sigh, and tiptoed from the room, glancing back once before closing the door.

* * *

Zuko was flat on his back now, legs and arms splayed out. The urge to lie next to him, press her body hard into his overwhelmed Mai. Dropping her robe to the floor, she crawled across the expanse of red until she reached her husband. Mai curled up against Zuko, flung an arm across his chest and held on tightly.

"Love you," she murmured, over and over, hoping the mantra would keep him safe and happy.

"Mmmm," Zuko mumbled in his sleep, a smile urging his lips upward.

That was good enough…. for right here and right now.


End file.
